Massacre
English Etymology 1580, from from from "massacre, slaughter, killing", also "the head of a newly killed stag", of origin, from * "to massacre" (cf "to massacre"), freq. of from from . Akin to , , dialectal "to butcher, kill", , , , "to cut". See also French . Pronunciation * , * Noun # The intentional killing of a considerable number of human beings, under circumstances of atrocity or cruelty, or contrary to the usages of civilized people. #: the '''massacre' on St. Bartholomew's Day'' #: St. Valentine's Day '''massacre' #: ''Amritsar '''massacre' #: ''the w:Wounded Knee '''massacre' # Murder. #* '''1593', William Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Richard the Third #*: The tyrannous and bloody act is done,— #*: The most arch deed of piteous massacre #*: That ever yet this land was guilty of. Synonyms * butchery, carnage *: Massacre denotes the promiscuous slaughter of many who can not make resistance, or much resistance. *:* 1592, William Shakespeare, Titus Andronicus, I,v *:*: I'll find a day to massacre them all, And raze their faction and their family *: Butchery refers to cold-blooded cruelty in the killing of men as if they were brute beasts. *:* 1593, William Shakespeare, Richard III, I,ii *:*: If thou delight to view thy heinous deeds, Behold this pattern of thy butcheries *: Carnage points to slaughter as producing the heaped-up bodies of the slain. *:* 1674, John Milton, Paradise Lost *:*: Such a scent I draw Of carnage, prey innumerable! Related terms * mass murder Translations * Arabic: * Bosnian: , , * Chinese: , , , , * Croatian: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: , , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Japanese: , , * Korean: 학살 * Latin: trucidatio * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: масакр , покољ , крвопролиће , сеча *: Roman: masakr , pokolj , krvoproliće , seča * Slovak: masakra * Slovene: pokol , masaker * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: ఊచకోత (oochakOta) * Welsh: llofruddiaeth Verb # To kill in considerable numbers where much resistance can not be made; to kill with indiscriminate violence, without necessity, and contrary to the usages of nations; to butcher; to slaughter - limited to the killing of human beings. #* 1849, Thomas Babington Macaulay, The History Of England From the Accession of James II #*: If James should be pleased to massacre them all, as Maximilian had massacred the Theban legion Translations * Bosnian: masakrirati, poklati, poubijati * Czech: * Danish: massakrere * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Norwegian: massakrere * Portuguese: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: масакрирати, поклати, поубијати *: Roman: masakrirati, poklati, poubijati * Slovene: poklati Category:Death ---- French Pronunciation * Verb # # # # # Anagrams * * sacrâmes * sarcasme ---- Portuguese Noun # massacre Related terms * massacrar * massacrante de:massacre et:massacre el:massacre fa:massacre fr:massacre ko:massacre hy:massacre io:massacre kn:massacre ku:massacre hu:massacre ml:massacre pl:massacre pt:massacre ru:massacre simple:massacre fi:massacre ta:massacre te:massacre tr:massacre vi:massacre zh:massacre